


all things under the sky

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [19]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John/Aeryn - it's a girl."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all things under the sky

In lieu of being able to figure out how to feminize D’Argo (and it’s not for lack of trying), they name her Zhaan. She grows quickly, which Aeryn shrugs off as another quirk of Peacekeeper genetic engineering, but the rapid development slows to normal when she learns to stand up on her own.

Zhaan toddles over to him one day while he’s tinkering with 1812’s eyestalks and climbs onto his lap to watch. The next day, she has One Eye programmed to whistle an upbeat version of the tune Aeryn sings to her at night; it annoys _everybody_ after a couple of arns, but Zhaan just giggles until John puts One Eye on mute.

When she’s older - sixteen, John thinks, there’s been some time travel since her birth - and Rygel tells him that she smiled at a Kalish boy and got them a good discount on food stores, John wonders if Moya would let him build a moat around her room.


End file.
